hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: ...Till All are One
This story will be written by User:IceBite and is the first story of the Megatron Trilogy. Prologue Earth. Our new home, now that Cybertron is gone...How much will it change? It started mere days ago, a blinding light swept across the planet...then the world turned upside down. Old enemies, long thought destroyed...Megatron, Starscream, even The Fallen, have returned. And now, they have new allies: Humans with Technology that rivals our own. Only one possibility processes as possible: we are no longer in our own universe. If this wasn't bad enough, we discovered that several Decepticons that disappeared years ago have returned. This new universe has many worlds we've never even heard of, and, many races we've never recorded. We just hope that we can find new allies here. Also, if the missing Decepticons are here, I hope that an ally of ours that also vanished is here... Chapter 1: Recollections Ever since he was transported to the Dissidia Universe, William Lennox's life was turned upside-down. He was thrown into a world with supernatural powers and extreme amounts of technology...and he thought fighting alien transforming robots was bad... Lennox's wife, Sarah, entered the room. She was visiting with the duo's daughter, Annabelle. When Lennox was sucked into the Rift into Dissidia, Annabelle was still fairly young, and was only about 6 when Sarah and Annabelle were brought here directly from their universe. However, when she turned 10, it was discovered that, like with Hellcat Squadran members May Vera, Tory Lund, and Dawn Zurita, she was gifted with special powers due to transit through the Rift Storm. Since they were staying on-base anyways, they agreed to give Annabelle the choice to hopefully train these powers. She agreed. "So, how's Annabelle doing?" William asked Sarah. Sarah responded, "She's doing ok. Basically, she's still being taught by that rather nice Toa from the Order of Mata Nui. Still don't know why they don't use one of their members, though..." "Well, seeing as how Hellcat Squadran has no users of Plant-Life themselves..." William Lennox responded. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, the door openned, and Serah Farron-Villers poked her head in. "Lieutenant Colonel, we're needed." Lennox knew that Serah Farron never called him by rank, unless they were gravely needed. Lennox kissed his wife goodbye and both Lennox and Serah left for Hellcat Squadran's Kaven Base Command Center. Inside already were some of the other members of Task Force Omega, as well as Kristine Pahlke (sister of Omega member Alban Pahlke), Claire Farron, Ash Ketchum, Avery Johnson, Snow Villers, Fast Saber, and IceBite. Kristine was in her Special Ops attire, which gave her the ominous appearance of a Nod Shadow, while her brother was dressed in his own armor, complete with its Trenchcoat and Gas Mask-like Helmet. Claire was dressed in her Mandalorian Armor, except she didn't have her helmet on. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum (who William Lennox hadn't seen in a while, seeing as Ash had been busy helping secure the outer rim of the galaxy) was there, with the Pikachu that'd been at his side for the whole time Lennox knew him. Also, there was Avery Johnson, who'd also been on a mission to secure sections of the galaxy, waiting here for orders. Finally, was Snow Villers, Serah going over to join him; Fast Saber; and IceBite, the last 2 near the room's holopad. "Glad you could make it, Lennox," IceBite said slightly irritated, "We have a major issue, and we need to act fast to counter it." The holopad activated, revealing the city of San Francisco. Also in the hologram were several Nod Naval Transports. Fast Saber began to speak. "Nod has invaded San Francisco. Satellites report the presence of over 20 Nod Avatar BattleMechs and 5 Redeemer BattleMechs. We could wipe this force out with space forces, but we can NOT risk the civilian populous." IceBite then continued, "We'll need to split into teams. May will take the members of Cloak and Dagger and try to keep above the enemy. The Mechs are weaker in the face, meaning that hitting them high with AP rounds should do the trick. Next, Lennox: You and Sergeant Johnson will take Claire, Serah, Snow, Alban, and Lillian. You'll try to engage fron below. They'll probably have Infantry escorts, and the sniper teams will need them eliminated. Up next is Onua, you'll take Lancelot, Viper, and Skar and meet up with Gilgamesh and Enkidu to take on any infantry that gets by Lennox's team. Finally, Ash, you'll take a brigade of J701s and M1A7s to take on the Mechs head-on. If anything, you'll run diversion for the other teams. Ok, everyone, move out!" ---- In the dropship, the team prepared for the operation. Some of them were talking about their own universes and what happened in them. Lennox, however, uncharacteristically, just sat in the corner, preparing his M16A2. Even though, by now, better Assault Rifles have been invented, Lennox still prefered the old US Rifle. Suddenly, a voice spoke to him. "What was it like back in your universe?" It was Lillian York, trying to pull Lennox into the conversation. "Well, what's there to tell: got along well with my team, fought alien robots for a living..." "Alien robots? You mean like that little Frenzy thing?" Snow asked. "Yes, only imagine Frenzy the size of a 3 story house, wielding a massive shotgun, and in need of a SERIOUS attitude adjustment. THAT'S the bastard my team had to fight for a couple years." "Sound's bad," Claire responded, neutrally. "Well, I'm just glad we had our own robots for backup." "Never mentioned them before," Serah responded. Lennox had already told some of the younger members of Hellcat Squadran, namely those around 18 in physical age, including Serah, about some of his adventures back in his universe, but, in all the stories, some of his allies never came up, a fact he didn't realize why. "The group of robots we were fighting, they call themselves the Decepticons." "Nice name," Lillian commented snidely. "Anyways..." Lennox continued, "There was another group of robots, called the Autobots. These guys were on our side. Mind you, they were less numerous than the Decepticons, but they were definitely better fighters. I once saw their leader tear up a whole column of Decepticons." Then, the pilot reported, "Ok, we're here, get ready to move, Nod Mechs just 2 clicks away." "Ok, guys, let's move." Chapter 2: Old Friends Optimus Prime looked over the city, the other Autobots and NEST Soldiers nearby. Also there were ex-Sector 7 Agent Seymor Simmons and the 2 human allies of the Autobots Carly Brooks-Spencer and Sam Witwicky. Sam walked up next to Optimus, and asked, "So..what now?" "I am uncertain," Optimus answered, "Whatever that anomoly was, one thing is clear: We are no longer on the Earth we know." "Well, let's find someone, preferably to the government..." "And say what?" Sergeant Epps asked, "'Hello, we're people from an alternate universe. May we use your phone to call home?' We'll be laughed out of the building, and maybe even Optimus and his team taken in for experimentation." "Or worse," Optimus said, "The Government here may believe us, but may be more malevolent than the one from our universe." Sam then responded, "Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing, we have to...Hey, are you even listening?" "I'm detecting a radio transmission. I'll try and intercept it. It may have information on this universe." ---- Lennox and the other members of the party, himself, Lillian, and Alban equipped with their XR-45c Armor, hid in some of the empty structures, while they waited for the Nod Forces to approach. At the top of the buildings were Garrett Hamilton, Kristine Pahlke, May, Fallaf, and Jackal, waiting to snipe at the heads of the mechs. Just outside the city, Ash Ketchum and his M1A7H Abrams Tanks waited to fire. The city was quiet, as the Hellcat Squadran forces waited for the Nod Mechs. Soon, though..."Nod Avatar, moving into range," Kristine reported. "Good eye, Kristy," Lennox said over the comm. Kristine just snarled back at him. She only liked Alban, Holly, and Serah calling her 'Kristy'. Soon, the Nod Avatar came around the corner, and, when it got close, a trio of shots fired from above: May's SREVN Rifle's triple-shot feature caused 3 AP Bullets to pierce the Avatar's 'head'. The pilot was still alive, but the structural integrety of the head armor was weakened. Unfortunately, the mech knew they were there now. The pilot called over the radio to the other Nod Mechs...but was cut short by May's next salvo, which struck home on the pilot. However, when the next mechs came around the corner, they knew where to strike and opened fire. Lennox and his people came out of cover and fired on the Mechs, then at the Infantry below. One Avatar openned fire on the nearby building and Lennox saw Kristine fall out, only to have her arm caught by May. However, Kristine just almost pulled May over, as well, so, May swung her onto the lower floor. Lennox decided NOT to tell Alban, who, at that time, was firing on Nod Militia soldiers with just his revolver. Lennox could immediately tell, as a Redeemer came around the corner and an Avatar fired and destroyed one of Ash Ketchum's tanks, that things were going downhill. FAST! So, he called over the radio, "This is Task Force Omega Squad Leader Willian Lennox. Everyone, retreat! I repeat! RETREAT!" Chapter 3: Prime After listening to the transmission, Optimus was shocked. "I don't believe it..." "What is it?" Epps asked. "It's Lieutenant Colonel Lennox. He's here. Apparently, he's leading troops here, which are under attack." "Well, we gotta go, we gotta help him," Sam said. "I couldn't agree more," Optimus replied, "Autobots, ROLL OUT!" ---- "Fall back!" Lennox called, as the Pahlke siblings left the damaged building, Alban supporting Kristine, whose leg was injured by shrapnel. An Avatar caught up to the duo, but May had transformed into her Aqua Serpent Form and skewered the Mech. The mech fell to the ground, shorted out, but May was weakened when she transformed back. Fallaf and Jackal had to help her out. "There's...too many..." she said weakly. Lennox was about to respond, when, suddenly, Johnson's voice came over the comm. "Look out, we got more vehicles, 9 coming in from behind." Lennox cursed and asked, "What kind?" "Looks like...a Semi, a few sports cars, a couple trucks, and 3 weaponized NASCARs?" That shocked Lennox. "It can't be..." He looked over and saw the Semi approaching...a familiar, Flame-Decalled Semi. "It is...GET DOWN!" The group watched as the Semi ramped off a piece of debris...and transformed into a giant robot. "Nod Mechs! Foul machines! I'm coming for you!" shouted Optimus as he transformed and engaged. Getting in between the Pahlke siblings and the Nod Mechs, Optimus Prime readied his Energon Blades and engaged the Nod Mechs. One after another, he destroyed the Nod vehicles easily. Slicing one in half, impaling another and slamming it into the ground, none of the Nod Mechs could withstand the Autobot's onslaught. Soon, only the lead Redeemer remained standing, which stood a good 2-3 times Optimus's height. Arming his Energon Hooks, and equipping his Trailer-based Flight Tech, Optimus flew to the top of the Redeemer and buried his hooks into its head, tearing it in half. Sliding down the mech, he then gently tapped it, knocking it over. As the Lead Redeemer fell, the other 4 in the team came in, with a large number of the remaining Avatars, to take on this new threat, but, soon, Ironhide (who Lennox remembered to be dead) and Sideswipe arrived. As Sideswipe dealt with the Avatars, Ironhide and Optimus eliminated the Redeemers, but not before Ironhide slammed his fist into the ground, releasing an energy wave that blew the legs out from under a large number of the Avatars. Due to these reinforcements, the Nod Mechs were quickly eliminated. As the Nod Soldiers, however, continued to fight Lennox's troops, the NEST Soldiers appeared, firing on the Nod Militants. Once the fighting ended, Lennox and Epps linked up. "Lennox! My God, am I f***ing glad to see you!" "Good to see you too, Epps," Lennox responded. Then, Optimus approached. "Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox. It's good to see you alive." "How'd you guys get here?" "We were transported here by an unknown anomoly..." "Yes, a Rift Storm, as this universe's natives call them, I meant HERE here, as in, how'd you find us here in San Francisco?" Ironhide answered, "Optimus intercepted a radio signal made by yourself. We tracked it here and decided to lend you guys a hand. Who were those guys, anyway?" "Brotherhood of Nod," Lennox answered, "Been a real thorn in the backside of my new team here for the past...I don't know, 100, 150 years?" "151 years, to the day," May answered. "Yeah, that's right. By the way, this is May. Don't let her looks fool you, she's WAY older than she looks." This earned Lennox a sharp jab in the arm. "Well, we should get back to base..." Optimus began. Lennox, however, interrupted. "Not DC, though. In this Universe, DC was sunken underground almost 100 years ago. Our base is just a few hundred miles to the east. Follow the tanks, we're heading there now." As everyone loaded up, Alban Pahlke continued to stare in awe at Optimus Prime. "HE'S a good guy?! Damn, I'd hate to see the one of the bad guys..." Everyone loaded up, either in Ash Ketchum's tanks, or inside the Autobots, and the made their way towards Kaven Base. Chapter 4: Decepticon Attack "So, they took the bait?" "Yes, they did exactly as you predicted." "Excellent, I'll send my top assassins to eliminate them." "Good, but, be careful not to underestimate Hellcat Squadran. They have many tricks up their sleeves..." ---- The Autobots and Hellcat Squadran Forces rushed down the Highway, approaching Kaven Base. Suddenly, 3 Black Suburbans came in behind them, their sirens blaring. "I think they want us to pull over," Sam said to Lennox. Lennox responded, "Relax, Hellcat Squadran is well-known to the local police. They know that our business is usually urgent and normally leave us alone." However, Agent Simmons wasn't so complacent. He stared intently at the Suburbans, before exclaiming, "Ah shit...It's the Dreads!" "The what?" a Hellcat Squadran Member asked...just as one of the Suburbans transformed into a massive, robotic dog-like creature. The other 2 transformed into their own, more humanoid forms: one with tenticles growing out of its back, the other with dreadlocks. "We'll have to fight them," Optimus said. However, Lennox countered, "Don't worry, we have our own counter for this." Pulling out a comlink, he said into it, "Avatar, this is Mercury. We have hostiles in pursuit. Not Nod, I repeat, NOT Nod! The group waited a moment, until a voice familiar to all Hellcat Squadran members present responded, "This is Avatar, my drones and I are about 25 k-m east of your position. ETA: 10 seconds." "Who's this 'Avatar'?" Optimus asked. "She's one of our best anti-mechanized fighters..." Lennox responded, as, right on time, the fightercraft First Reaction dropped to ground level, escorted by a force of 10 or so LR-DC9 Drones. The First Reaction flew at the Decepticons...before pulling a U-Turn in front of them, leaving a trail of glowing, rather neatly-organized exhaust. It was transparent, so they didn't understand how it would obstruct the Dreads...until the Dread's Dog-Like Member, Hatchet, ran right into it and it seemed as though the exhaust sliced half-way-through Hatchet's forelimbs. Shocked, one of the humanoids, Crankcase, lept over the exhaust, knicking its foot, while the other, Crowbar, ducked under, losing 2 of its tenticles. As the First Reaction passed over the Autobots, a pair of the Drones went the opposite way, towards the Dreads. They opened fire with their Light Cannons. The concentrated bursts of light slammed into the Decepticons head-on, but did not slow them down (despite noticable damage on their bodies). Then, Crowbar launched his tenticles up, tearing apart one of the drones. Holly muttered under her breath, before saying over the comm, "Lennox...warn Sen I'm going to be late for dinner." Holly then turned the First Reaction upside down, and after setting up the autopilot to return the vehicle to base, and, once she was over the recovering Hatchet...jettisoned from her fighter. "What's she doin'?!" Roadbuster, one of the NASCAR-like Autobots, asked. "Is she crazy or somethin'?!" "In a sense...yes, but not entirely," Lennox answered, "However...she has always been one of the more daring individuals in the group." "Nevermind that, Sideswipe, go in and make sure she gets out alive," Optimus ordered. Sideswipe transformed and responded, "Right away." He then U-Turned and sped down the highway towards the unfolding battle. Holly dug one off her Disc Blades into the head of the dog-like Hatchet, and, when Crowbar swiped at her, she backflipped out of the way, and sliced another tenticle off of Crowbar, as it was sent her way. She then sent her blades into Hatchet's back. The Dread howled loudly. The Dread with Dreadlocks, Crankcase, was about to attack, when Sideswipe caught up and the 2 fought. While fighting Crankcase, Sideswipe watched Holly take on both Hatchet and Crowbar. He was greatly impressed with her acrobatics, constantly flipping and rolling out of the way of Crowbar's attacks, while continuing to jab her blades into Hatchet's back. Finally, she charged towards Hatchet's head, and, as she flipped over it, dug her blades into the Dread's forehead. With her blades, she sliced the Decepticon's head into 3 pieces. Using the blades as leverage, she swung around to behind Hatchet's head, and sliced the Decepticon's head off. As their 'hunting dog's head rolled off its shoulders, Crankcase and Crowbar, in panic, transformed and retreated. Sideswipe rolled over to Holly, who seemed to phase her Disc Blades into each other, and slipped them into a compartment on the back of her flight suit. "Damn, you're good," Sideswipe commented, finally disengaged from Crankcase. "You're not so bad yourself," came Holly's distorted voice from inside her helmet, which, when Holly pressed a button on her computer bracer, folded in on itself. From her appearance, from her brown hair to green eyes, she didn't actually look all too threatening. Sideswipe would have told her to get to safety...had he not just watched her behead a notoriously dangerous Decepticon Assassin. "Well, we better get started. It's a long walk back to base." "Who said we had to walk?" Sideswipe asked, as he transformed into his Chevy Corvette Stingray mode. "Hmmm...impressive," Holly commented. She then climbed into Sideswipe, who, after getting directions, was on his way to Kaven Base. Chapter 5: Revelations Optimus, IceBite, Lennox, Serah, Kristine, Alban, and Sen waited outside Kaven Base for news on Holly, Sen more anxiously than the others. After a couple hours, the group could see a Chevy Stingray come up towards the defenses. Once it was close, it transformed into Sideswipe...and Holly flipped out, landing crounched in front of the Autobot. "Thanks for the ride," she said to Sideswipe. Sideswipe nodded and moved to Optimus to be debriefed. Sen rushed forward and hugged Holly. "You're alright! When I heard what happened...I..." "I'm fine, really. Well, better than fine really," Holly responded. Before she could explain further, they were interrupted by Optimus's debriefing of Sideswipe. "I see you got her back safely. Good work." "Like I needed to. The girl not only fought both Hatchet and Crowbar, while Crankcase had me pinned, she actually managed to behead Hatchet, without any of my help!" Optimus looked at Holly. "Impressive. Most impressive." Holly smiled and nodded to Optimus. Suddenly, from the base, a blue-skinned humanoid came out. "Commander!" she said neutrally to IceBite. "What is it, Vinna?" IceBite responded. "Queen Ashelia has sent us a transmission. She reports that one of her outposts was attacked by an F-22, supporting several robotic warriors." "An F-22? Robotic Warriors...Starscream!" Optimus said. "You know the F-22's pilot?" IceBite asked. "Not it's pilot. It doesn't need a pilot. Starscream IS the F-22, he's one of the Decepticons!" ---- Kristine removed her helmet and put it in her storage locker. She just got back from the med labs with a clean bill of health from Quel. Fortunately, the shrapnel that penetrated her leg during the battle didn't sever an artery or anything, just embedded itself in her leg somewhere where it didn't cause much damage, just a lot of pain. At least, that's what Garrett had heard. He'd heard that she'd been a slave for Nod for 12 years before her older brother, Alban, finally rescued her. Other than that, however, he hadn't heard. He'd recently enjoyed working with her, despite her cold personality, so, he'd wanted to get to know her better. "So, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked Kristine. She just ignored him. "Ok...listen, I know you don't really trust people well, but...come on! Must you really be like this?" She slammed her locker shut and stared at him, with a look that told him he was pushing things too far. "Nod Officials can say the same things. Look what they did to me. I don't want any chance of it happening again." With that, she stormed off. Garrett, a little rattled, just sat down. "Hmmm...you try and get to know someone and this happens..." Garrett muttered to himself. "Ever since we rescued her, she's been a tough nut to crack." It was Alban. "Well, I know the fact that she'd been used by Nod for an enslaved servant, but, the way I see it, she should at least be partially over it. I just don't get how she can't differentiate between us and Nod." "You really don't know what happened, do you?" Alban asked. Garrett shook his head. Alban sighed. "Well, first off, when the initially took her, they tried to turn her into a Shadow." "No way," Garrett said, shocked. "Yeah. Dumped her and a few other 5 and 6 year olds into a large arena-style place. Armed them all with pistols. Last one standing would become trained as a Shadow." "Having kids shoot each other? And I thought the Covenant was barbaric." "Yeah, she made a few friends in that group of kids. Unfortunately, it soon came down to herself and one of the boys she befriended. She was forced to defeat the kid, but then refused to kill him. Nod Shadows just came in, dragged her out of there, and shot the young boy in the head." Garrett gasped. "I think I now understand what her issue is..." "Hold on, it gets worse. She said that, years later, when she turned 8, a Nod Official started being nice to her, allowing her to stay in his quarters." "That doesn't sound too bad..." Garrett said. "Just wait," Alban responded, "Soon afterwards, the Official was suspected to be involved in an assassination attempt on Kane. When it failed, he accused Kristine of being part of the plot, not himself." Garrett looked shocked, then came to realize he should have expected that coming. "But...they really believed that an 8 year old was part of a plot for assassination?" "Yeah, I know. Possible, but HIGHLY unlikely. They tortured her for days before finally realizing she had nothing to do with it. By then, though, the Official had escaped...well...escaped is a rather technical term. He escaped from Nod...but not me getting my hands on him. Killed the bastard right after learning which way they were taking her." "Sounds like he got what he deserved," Garrett responded. "Yeah, you better believe it. However, there's still more. When she was 15, she found herself serving one of the Officials on the base. He told her he had a special project he wanted her to help him with, and that she'd earned her freedom if she helped." "I can see where this is going..." Garrett realized. "Right: another assassination attempt, again blamed on Kristine. Unfortunately, this time, they could pin it on her, but after torturing her for weeks, they were forced to realize she had been used. They never caught the bastard who did it...although I made DAMNED sure his body is on the bottom of Lake Mead." "Killed him too?" Garret asked. "You're damned right I killed the son of a bitch," Alban answered. "Yeah...then there's the issue that occured before we rescued her." "What happened?" "She was forced to serve drinks at one of the get-togethers Kane put on at the base. However, one of the base's officials tripped her, causing her to spill her tray of drinks onto Kane. Then, he had guards take her out, pound her, and throw her into a cell block. Fortunately, that's the last thing they did to her, a couple hours later, we raided the base and found her in that very cell." "What about the official?" Garrett asked. "After looking at the base's roster, which Claire kindly retrieved for me, the person who tripped Kristine was the same official whom I slit the throat of during the raid." Garret now felt he fully understood what Kristine's problem was: she'd been burned so many times by Nod, that her ability to trust people was almost irreparably damaged. But, then he rememebred that, somehow, Holly and Serah managed to gain her trust, so, her ability to trust may not be completely gone. After putting up his equipment, Garrett said to Alban, "See ya around." "Alright, see ya." ---- IceBite, May, Optimus Prime, Sam Witwicky, Bumblebee, Vinna, and Ironhide approached the damaged Dalmascan Base. In front of the main gate, IceBite noticed Queen Ashe, Basch, Judge Zargabaath, and Dalmascan Fleet Commander 'Alicia'. Once the group arrived, IceBite approached Ashe. He looked over the outpost. It was a mess. "Quite a mess you have here." Ashe jumped when IceBite spoke. Apparently, he caught her offguard. "Oh, Commander. I see you've noticed the results of the raid against us," Ashe responded when she composed herself. The base was a mess. Buildings were ruined, vehicles blown up, and IceBite could see parts of the suits of XR-45d Armor where the Dalmascan Shock Troopers were killed. "I'll try to investigate the attack. In the meantime, my group and I discovered some new allies, same 'race' but enemies of, your attackers," IceBite said, then, motioning to Optimus. "I'll now introduce you to the new allies' leader, Optimus Prime. Ashe looked skeptically at the Semi. "Oh, damn it, Optimus, you can transform now, DAMN!" A moment later, the Semi's headlights flashed, as a deep, mechanical voice said, "Oh, my bad." A moment later, the Semi started morphing. A moment later, Optimus's titanic form left Ashe speechless. "It looks almost like one of our attackers..." she finally said. "And this is Sam Witwicky, one of the Autobots' closest human allies in their own universe," IceBite commented as Sam exited Bumblebee. "Your attackers were more than likely Decepticons," Sam Witwicky said. Optimus continued, "And based on your description of their leader, they were most likely led by Starscream." "Who the hell IS this Starscream, anyways?" IceBite asked. "He is the Second in Command of the Decepticons, led by their leader, and our old enemy, Megatron." "Who is this 'Megatron'?" Ashe asked. "Major bad guy," IceBite answered, "Based on what Optimus already told me, he's been responsible for a whole lot of stuff that's gone wrong for the Autobots for thousands of years." "Yes, and, if the Decepticons are already in this universe, they could be planning an attack at any moment," Optimus commented. "Alright. Judge Zargabaath, Basch, get our forces ready. We must be ready for when the Decepticons attack again. We HAVE to be ready for them," Ashe commanded. As Basch and Zargabaath left, Optimus then added, "Another thing: the Decepticons have their own fleets. They'll probably be on their way." "How big are their fleets?" Queen Ashe asked. "If as big as during the War on Cybertron: approximately 1 Billion." "That many Decepticons?" Vinna asked. "No. Ships." "My god!" Alicia exclaimed. "Then we have no time. Alicia, get back to the Jahara. Organize your fleet for a counter attack..." Before Ashe could finish, a loud whoosh sounded, and an unusually decalled F-22 appeared. Ironhide transformed, and shouted, "It's Starscream!" The F-22 came in, and transformed into a malevolent-looking robot. "Ah, Optimus Prime, I see you're here. And Sam Witwicky, too! Two of my greatest enemies under one roof. And the young lady in the regal garm must be the leader here. I knew I could lure you here. By the way, Vayne sends his regards." "Vayne. That means either..." Ashe began, but Starscream interrupted. "To clear up any confusion, Megatron joined up with those 'Shadow Alliance' fellows. So, now we're helping them wipe you out. However...the kid in the maroon shirt and black jeans was NOT in my briefing." "Heh," IceBite began, "Then, allow me to introduce myself. Everyone, stand back!" Then, IceBite leapt into the air, and just froze there, light gathering up around him. Soon, however, that light exploded, and, in IceBite's place, stood a massive, crystalline Dragon. Then, suddenly, IceBite said, "I guess it'd do good to level up this mode, just in case..." Then, the Crystalline Dragon was surrounded by Light, which then exploded. Then, it emerged again, its wings larger and more intricately designed, it's head with a large structure on it, and, in its right hand, a massive Pole Arm-like Staff. Starscream, in response to IceBite's transformation, which also shocked the Autobots, then exclaimed, "What trickery is this?!" "Time to kick you down a notch. I'm not sure whether, where you came from, you 'Transformers' were the toughest things out there, but, here, in our universe, things will be different. SOLAR FLARE!" The tip of the staff in IceBite's hand then began to glow brightly, and he spun the weapon in his hands, before holding it along his arm, pointing it in the air, where its glow became almost unbearable. Then, spinning the staff again, he slammed the glowing front into the ground, triggering a massive explosion of light. When the light and dust cleared, Starscream was thrown into the air. "So...powerful, Decepticons, retreat!" Before the base could even muster a defense, IceBite had sent the Decepticons packing. Once the Decepticons were gone, Optimus asked, "What was that?" The Crystalline Super-Dragon imploded, revealing IceBite in its wake. "Yeah, I can see I have a LOT of explaining to do for you, Optimus." Chapter 6: Reversal Sam Witwicky just returned to Kaven Base from the attack by Starscream. He was awed by IceBite's transformation during the attack and even more so when he effortlessly blew Starscream away. He was currently with Carly, as they were wandering the base. They soon came across a young man, a bit older than Sam, just sitting there, thinking. "Hey, what's up?" Sam asked. "Oh, just thinking," the young man said. "I'm Sam..." "Witwicky, yeah, I know, word travels fast around here. Name's Garrett Hamilton. Hellcat Squadran Special Ops, Cloak and Dagger Team." "So, Special Ops, so, your one of those Elite Soldier guys." "Yup, great on the battlefield, but can't even get the girl I like to go out with me..." "Oh, girl trouble?" Sam asked. "Sounds like you've talked to her," Carly added, "What did you say to her?" "Well...all I did was ask what she was doing this evening, and she just slammed it in my face." "Doesn't sound like a nice person," Sam responded. "It's not that," Garrett responded, "It's just...well...her brother told me what happened when she was growing up. Kidnapped at 5 and held prisoner for 12 years, before he finally found her. Some of the things that happened during that time almost irreparably damaged her ability to trust people." "Oh...well, that sounds completely different," Sam responded. "How long ago was this?" Carly asked. "The rescue? Almost 50 years ago..." Garrett answered, "A compound in our bloodstream halts our aging in it's tracks, so we look the same we did the day we took it." "Still, 50 years? And you say she trusts no one?" Carly exclaimed. Garrett answered, "Well, she trusts her brother, the only person she completely trusts. And Holly and Serah, two other members of Hellcat Squadran, managed to befriend her somehow, but, other than them, no, she doesn't." "What she must have gone through must have been terrible for her to be like that," Carly commented. "Yeah, everytime a Nod official gained her trust, they'd use her as a scapegoat for some kind of rebellion or assassination plot. The only real justice is that each time someone did, when they fled Nod, Alban caught up to them and...well...let's just say they aren't around to talk about it..." "You know, if she could just look at the positive side of things, she'd probably be a nicer person..." Sam replied. "Hmmm...you know what? You're right, we've got to help her see past those unfortunate events from her past. Besides, it not like she's the only one who suffered in the past before coming here." "What do you mean?" Carly asked. "Come on," Garrett responded, "I'll explain on the way." ---- Optimus walked into the Coalition Council Chambers. He was initially surprised they were large enough for him...at least until he saw the giant mass of rotting flesh and tenticles, accompanied by a large, glowing, floating creature, the former twice Optimus's size. Optimus saw multiple humans and human-like creatures also in the room, of different races, sizes, and ages. Heading to the head of the room was IceBite. Seemed difficult for Optimus to believe that IceBite was in charge of this group. Then Optimus remembered IceBite turning into that massive Dragon-like form, and it seemed not so hard to believe anymore. When IceBite got to the front of the room, one of the humans, a middle-aged man in a blue military uniform, said, "Ok, first, giant rotting masses of tenticles, then three-tenticled extradimensional aliens, now giant robots. When, oh when will the wonders cease. What's happening now, IceBite? What'd you get us involved in?" "If anyone got us involved, it's Lennox, but that's not the point. the point is what we're gonna do about the Decepticons. And Queen Ashe has already realized, they've already shown hostile intent." "Yes, yes," said an old man in a naval uniform, "We heard all about the attack made by this 'Starscream'. He was defeated easilly, however, and doesn't seem a threat." "Starscream isn't much of a threat, yes," Optimus Prime commented, "But he is not the leader of the Decepticons. Their leader is a more menacing figure: Megatron." "Who is this 'Megatron'?" asked a young human-like girl, most likely only 13 or so, dressed in regal garments. "A very powerful Decepticon," Optimus responded, "In the distant past of our homeworld Cybertron, Megatron and I both led the world. However, Megatron and the Decepticons, wanting to rule the universe, rebelled. He's killed many Autobots, and has even been killed multiple times, but, somehow, has always returned." "So, what are we supposed to do?" the blue-uniformed man asked. A dark-skinned humanoid with a scarred eye and cranial ridges then commented, "We fight back, that's what!" "Although I do find some of Martok's exclamations...rash, no offense Chancellor, I do agree with this. The only way we can stop the Decepticons is if we take the fight to them, and hit them hard. So, who agrees?" IceBite's words caused the council to go silent for several tense moments. Then, the 13-year old humanoid stood up, and said, "Let's kick some metal." The general reaction from the Council said they couldn't agree more. Optimus was glad that the Coalition decided to aid them. He just hoped he wasn't bringing it to its doom. ---- Kristine walked into the room, and saw Garrett Hamilton, Sam Witwicky, and Carly Brooks-Spencer sitting there, as if waiting for her. She huffed and prepared to leave. She then felt Garrett's hand on her shoulder. "Come on, all we want to do is talk to you. Is that too much to ask?" Garrett asked. With a huff of irritation, Kristine relented, and sat down next to Garrett. After a silent few moments, Kristine asked in a somewhat hostile voice, "What is this all about?" "Listen, I heard about what you went through when you were younger, but I still don't get how it effects how you feel about the rest of us." As Kristine responded, Garrett could easily see the pain of the memories appear on Kristine's face, as her expression changed from hostile, to just plain angry, to sad, to the verge of tears. "You don't know what it's like: to be promised something by someone you came to trust, only for them to pull the rug out from under you, betray you, and leave you to take the blame for what they did!" Garrett then turned to the side and turned on his music player, with the song 'Iridescent' by Linkin Park set to play. Garrett thought the song would help him get his point across. After a couple moments, when Kristine calmed down, but before she could return to hostility, Garrett began. "I know about all that. I managed to get it from Alban, and I agree: what they did to you was terrible, but you're not the only one who is in Hellcat Squadran that had been hurt before." In Kristine's mind, several memories flashed: Nod soldiers bursting into her family's house, Nod Shadows gunning down her father, Alban charging them, only to be knocked into a rolling chair, and kicked out a window (2 stories high, it still causes her to wonder how he survived), then the Nod Soldiers killing her mother, then those same soldiers dragging her out of the house, as they blew it up. "Those bastards killed my parents..." she said, as if responding to the memories. "And Tartorus almost killed IceBite's entire family, including both sets of his parents, and he has no problems trusting us." More memories flashed: Being thrown into that arena with a gun, her befriending a young girl and 2 boys, only for the girl and one of the boys to be shot dead by the more desparate children, then the whole thing down to the second boy and herself. She refused to kill him, only for the Shadows to drag her out and kill the boy themselves. "They tried to turn me into just another weapon of their's..." "Same with Tory, Natalia, and several others, and they treat people kindly around here." Another set of memories flashed: Her being talked to nicely by the Nod official, offering her a place to stay, Kristine happily accepting. The Nod Soldiers storming in later, saying the Nod Official said she was involved in a plot to kill Kane. Then she remembered the torturing she endured because of it. Then, a similar memory appeared, then the incident at the get-together prior to her rescue... "They USED me! They made me think I can trust them and they used me..." Garrett thought he hit a dead end, when Sam finally spoke up. "You're only remembering the bad times," Sam said in response, "If I had only remembered the bad things that happened to me: Sector 7 raiding my home, Optimus being killed by Megatron, Carly being taken by the Decepticons, had I let that do to me what Nod did to you, the Autobots probably wouldn't be alive, and the Decepticons would have come here and taken over long ago." Carly then added, "That's right. Don't just concentrate on the bad things that happened. It'd be easier to let go of those if you just remembered the happy times." As if to respond to Carly's comment, more memories of Kristine's flashed before her eyes, but these memories, she didn't recognize as easily, mainly because she didn't remember them until just now: A bully standing over Kristine, after she refused to hand over her lunch money. However, before the bully could lay a punch, an obscured figure came in and slammed the bully to the ground. When the obscured figure came into focus, it turned out to be (to Kristine's delight) Alban, who helped her up, where she then hugged him abruptly. The next memory, a little more fresh in her mind, was her brief lapse of consciousness in the Nod Prison Cell. She remembered seeing the door blow open, then a man in a gas mask appearing. She'd later find out it was Alban. She then heard the man say something. "Kristy..." She realized that was when she in fact found out it was Alban, as he was the only one left that called her that. Next, the memory of seeing Alban standing above her in the Kaven Base Med Labs, and their reunion there. Finally, the last 2 memories, one after another, was when Holly, then Serah, managed to befriend her, events that, now she realized it, made her feel good. Then, another memory, this one very clear, appeared: Garrett approached her in the Cloak and Dagger locker rooms. He then asked her something: "So, are you doing anything tonight?" Kristine realized, with partial horror, partial guilt, that it was the same honest kindness that Holly and Serah showed her. Soon, the guilt of the incident revealed several other incidents: Lennox calling her 'Kristy', May volunteering to help Alban train her in Covert Ops, many kind gestures made by other members of Hellcat Squadran; and revealed them all to be honest kindness, not more false trickery. With this revelation, Kristine began to feel an overwhelming, almost crippling sense of guilt: ever since she came here, people have been nothing if not kind or nice to her, and how'd she repay it? Suspicion and hostility. Her next response: in overwhelming guilt, she began to tear up, and, moments later, began to cry. She then felt someone pat her back: it was Garrett. "Like I said," he said, "I really don't blame you." "I...I..." Kristine said, as if trying to apologize, but Garrett just shushed her. "Just let it out," Garrett said. He then nodded to Sam and Carly, who took that as the sign for them to leave, while Garrett just stayed, to comfort Kristine. Chapter 7: Force Deployment IceBite waited in the makeshift Command Center outside Kaven Base in the Vehicle Depot, Optimus being too big to fit in the main Command Room. He'd been gathering his forces from across the galaxy, to ready for fighting the Decepticons. Although some couldn't make it here, like Ryan Ferran and Zack Sigurdson, both busy securing the outer rim of the galaxy, others could. IceBite, however, didn't concentrate on them, as much as he did on an unlikely sight: Kristine and Garrett together, entering the room. Kristine seemed a little upset, when Alban went over to check, Kristine just responded, "I'm fine, just...just had a lot to think about..." Alban seemed to ask Garrett what was going on. "I'll explain later," Garrett answered. The groups around the room settled down, as IceBite and Optimus began. "The Decepticons have been moving against us for the past day or 2. They've allied with the Shadow Alliance, so they obviously have the support of Nod Mechs and Imperial Walkers." Optimus continued, "The forces of Hellcat Squadran and the Autobots will be devoted to San Francisco, where the majority of the Decepticons, in addition to the Decepticon Leaders, will be. Each Autobot is to be paired with a non-Transformer Partner. Mine is to be IceBite, so we can easilly coordinate the battle. Bumblebee, you'll stay with Sam Witwicky. Ironhide, you're with Lennox. Sideswipe, you're assigned to Holly. Wreckers, you will be operating with the Farron sisters and Snow Villers. Dino, you're with the individual called 'Fang'. Ratchet, with the one known as 'Vanille.'" "What about us?" said one of 2 diminuative Transformers. "Yeah, remember how we helped in Chicago a couple years back. Helped get the others' asses back in the fight," the other one sassed. "Yes...I seem to have forgotten to add you two to the plan..." "Uhhh...excuse me...but maybe the little buggers can team up with us," Fallaf squeaked. "Yeah, we could use the backup," Jackal cawed. The 2 small Transformers looked at each other, before the one with wheels for legs, the first of the 2 to speak up, said, "Alright, I guess this could work out." "Good, now, how long until the forces are ready, IceBite?" "Shouldn't be long. We'll meet up with the rest of the force tomorrow." "Autobots, dismissed!" "Hellcat Squadran, dismissed!" Then, everyone started to leave. Kristine seemed to wander around the area for a little bit. IceBite approached her, an effort that, due to past experience, he knew to probably be futile, but he felt it was his duty to try and talk to her. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. She still seemed a little upset. Kristine seemed to be about to go hostile for a moment, but, to IceBite's surprise (a pleasant one at that), she instead composed herself, and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...Garrett, Sam, and Carly gave me quite a bit to think about..." "Well, just remember, if you ever need anything, we're still here for you," IceBite said. Kristine's facial response seemed to say to IceBite that what he just said seemed to be the thing Kristine needed to hear. Her spirits seemed to lift and she said, with unccharacteristic gratitude, "Thanks, IceBite. Really, though, I have to go." With that, she left. IceBite remembered her entering the meeting with Garrett. IceBite began to wonder just what exactly he and the 2 Autobot allies told Kristine to prompt this drastic, but highly welcome, change of character... ---- The next day, IceBite and Optimus waited at the Coalition Command Post outside the city. They waited as their own forces geared up. However, as they waited for the other Coalition Faction assigned to this battle, Optimus began to get impatient. "The attack begins in 30 minutes, and we've been waiting for an hour past when they were supposed to get here!" "Be patient," IceBite said, "Queen Ashe and her military are known for their skill in combat, not their promptness." Suddenly, the distant sound of Helicopter blades and whirring engines sounded and approached. IceBite looked out and said, "That's her now." Soon, several VTOLs, similar to the CV-22 in design, only moderately different, appeared, followed by several Troop Carrier Starships. A couple minutes later, Power-Armored Dalmascan Soldiers exited the Dalmascan Catoblepas-class Dropships. Leading them was Basch, in the prototype of the XR-45d Armor Set. Ashe left one of the Troop Carriers, already set in her Exo-Mech Robotic Armor Suit, equipped with a massive Magick-Charge Mech Broadsword. She approached the duo. "Sorry we're late," Ashe said in her normal, cold voice. "The attack begins in 15 minutes. Should we go over the plan again?" Optimus asked the 2. "No, I'm sure we got it down," IceBite responded. "My troops are ready," Ashe also answered. Optimus looked over the forces. Some uneasiness was produced by some of the individuals here, such as Holly, Sam Witwicky, and a physically-10 year old girl that was here with IceBite, named 'Natalia'. Although IceBite continually assured him that Natalia was a Combat Veteran, he still insisted she stay behind. The other 2, however, he wasn't able to disuade him from bringing. "Ok, Autobots! Roll Out!" ---- IceBite watched as the other troops went to their positions: Fallaf, Jackal, Wheelie, and Brains nestled into a position in the buildings, as did the siblings Alban and Kristine. Ironhide and Lennox were waiting below with Ash Ketchim's Tank brigade. Topspin and Serah were waiting near a partially collapsed parking garage. Leadfoot and Snow waited near the Golden Gate Bridge with Lillian York, Lancelot, and Onua. Skar, Viper, Gilgamesh, and Enkidu, the latter 2 impatient, waited with Ashelia's forces. Meanwhile, Roadbuster, Sideswipe, Dino, Ratchet, Claire, Holly, Fang, Vanille, and Sen waited patiently near the center of the city. Finally, Bumblebee, Sam Witwicky, Carly, and the rest of the forces laid in wait outside the city. IceBite looked at Optimus, then the soon-to-be battlefield. Then, he said, "Well, let's get going." "I look forward to seeing your forces when they aren't retreating." Optimus commented, somewhat jokingly. Chapter 8: Engaging the Enemy It wasn't long before the reports came in that massive, bug-like vessels came in, launching fighters. The ships dropped troops, as in large, generic 'Protoforms', at the edge of the city. Ash Ketchum's tanks attempted to engage the Protoforms, but the fighters began attacking them, eliminating them one by one. The forces began to scatter, each HS/Autobot duo with their own agenda. Then, the known Decepticons began to appear. ---- Serah and Topspin were watching from the 4th floor of the parking garage, when 2 Decepticons known to Topspin appeared. "Watch it, it's Blackout, and it looks like Scorponok is with him," he quietly told Serah. "Scorponok?" Serah asked nervously. She'd heard rumors of the scorpion-like Transformer, but had hoped she'd never encounter it...hopes that had just been dashed. "If we're quiet, maybe..." Suddenly, as if he detected them, Blackout's face quickly shot at them. "Or not..." Suddenly, Scorponok burrowed into the ground, but, soon, a rumbling could be heard. The way the parking garage was designed, they assumed that Scorponok was digging through it to them. When Scorponok burst through the floor, their assumptions were proven correct. Topspin prepared to engage Scorponok, but soon saw Blackout open fire. He shielded Serah from the blasts that would have likely hit her. Soon, he was forced to divert his attention to Blackout. He dropped down to the ground below and prepared his cannons. Topspin opened fire on the massive Decepticon, which just shrugged the hits off. Blackout then locked onto Topspin and opened fire. Topspin ducked behind a piece of rubble from the previous battle in the city, just barely avoiding the attack. He the risked a look up at where Serah was. He was responsible for her, and didn't want to head back to IceBite and Optimus saying that his partner was killed by Scorponok. And their reactions would probably not be the worst: Serah had family, as in actual family members, in Hellcat Squadran, after all. The momentary distraction almost cost Topspin his head. He ducked back under the debris before Blackout's machine guns could take out his head. Topspin then heard Scorponok's attacks up above and realized that Serah could be in major trouble. However, with Blackout on the offensive, he couldn't go up and aid her. Then, he heard a motor revving behind him. He looked, and saw Roadbuster approaching at top speed. Once he was close, he transformed, Claire Farron-Ferran also revealing herself. Energy swirled around Claire's Blazefire Saber, transforming it into a more powerful form. She then fired a pair of energy bursts at Blackout. The first one missed (but blasted a large hole in the building behind him), but the 2nd one struck home, blasting a chunk off of Blackout's shoulder. "Go on! Based on the sounds, my sister needs your help!" Claire shouted at Topspin. Topspin realized Claire was right, and transformed, driving up to the 4th floor of the Garage. Seeing no one there, and nothing except blast craters and arrows stuck in the ground, he continued up, then, at the top floor, about 4-5 floors up, he found them. Scorponok had several silvery, metallic arrows sticking out of him, and Serah was hiding behind a chunk of debris, launching more at Scorponok. Topspin watched as the large Scorpion-like Decepticon prepared to fire again at Serah, but, this time, Topspin was there to intervene. He opened fire on Scorponok, and the Decepticon, realizing it is outmatched, dug into the garage floor below, dropping to the floor below, and continuing downwards. "Hmm, taught Scorponok a thing or 2, didn't we?" Serah remarked. However, Topspin's face morphed into an expression that immediately worried Serah. "What is it?" The answer came a moment later as the parking structure started to rumble, and Topspin grabbed Serah, transformed, dropping her into the driver seat as he did so, and immediately started descending through the structure. However, it soon became clear that he wouldn't be able to make it out in time, so, at the 5th floor, he drove out, the parking structure crumbling to the ground behind them. Inside, Serah just quietly closed her eyes. It's not like this is the CRAZIEST escape I ever got unwillingly involved in...there was that time when we escaped Pulse... she thought to herself. ---- Claire saw the parking structure collapse entirely. For a moment, she just stood horrified, unsure of whether her sister got out in time. Then, a moment later, Topspin drove out from the rubble, and Serah emerged, a little shaken, but unscathed. Claire breathed a sigh of relief, before turning her attention back at Blackout. I just hope the others are doing ok, Claire thought to herself. ---- In the city center, Holly, Sen, and Sideswipe were having their own troubles, in the form of the Decepticon Bonecrusher. Bonecrusher's claw rushed at Holly, who barely dodged the attack by retreating into the building, while Sideswipe and Sen rushed in from the side. Bonecrusher leapt forward, towards the building Holly was currently in, dodging Sideswipe's sideswipe. Again, he struck out at Holly. The dust thrown up obscured both Sideswipe's and Bonecrusher's vision, so they couldn't tell if Holly survived... At least until Bonecrusher hollered out and pulled his claw back, revealing it to have been scarred, and Holly clinging on, before leaping onto Bonecrusher, she sliced her Disc Blades into Bonecrusher's head, causing Bonecrusher to reach out and grab her, but her Flight Suit was slick enough to where she slid out of the Decepticon's grip, allowing her to hack into his arm. Bonecrusher dropped his arm to where his hand was on the ground, allowing Holly to climb down and escape into the rubble of a nearby building. Bonecrusher struck several times, but, without Holly in the way, Sideswipe was able to launch an attack, while Sen attacked from below. Bonecrusher, damaged to a serious degree, deemed it prudent to retreat, as much as he hated it. As he fled, Sideswipe and Sen tried to find Holly, but she had completely disappeared. ---- Fang, Vanille, Dino, and Ratchet were holed up in one of the other structures near the center of the city, but not close enough to notice Holly's fight with Bonecrusher. However, the quartet was having a different set of issues: mainly Barricade, Frenzy, Soundwave, Ravage, and Laserbeak. While Dino fought Barricade and Ratchet challenged Soundwave, Fang and Vanille were forced to face the other 3 alone. While Fang took on the Canine-Like Ravage (Who reminded Fang of a Pulsian Pantheron), Vanille was forced to fight the Humanoid/Insectoid Frenzy. Both were holding their own, at least until Laserbeak performed a strafing run on Vanille. Laserbeak's attack successfully struck Vanille in her leg and arm, causing her to collapse to the ground, her leg too weak to hold her up. Frenzy approached the fallen individual and, prepping one of his machine guns, was ready to fire, when a disc-shaped device approached, rebounding off buildings, until it sliced Frenzy's Machine gun in half. Frenzy, now frightened, fled, and Laserbeak prepared to strafe Vanille again, but, this time, a black figure leapt from the building, grabbing onto the Bird-Like Decepticon. Laserbeak couldn't keep airborne and crashed into one of the small shops along the road. Seeing the figure attacking him, Laserbeak prepared to fire, but stopped upon noticing his attacker making unusual, twitchy hand gestures. Soon, suddenly, Laserbeak realized this shop was an electronics store...as the trashed electronics started melding and coming to life. Now facing an army of spidery creatures, Laserbeak prudently decided that now was the time to panic. Ravage, hearing Laserbeak's screaches, disengaged from Fang and charged towards the electronics store. Fang, taking advantage of the Decepticon's retreat, ran over to tend to Vanille. "Vanille, are you ok?" Vanille sat up, but grunted at the pain in her leg and arm. "I'm fine...Someone attacked Laserbeak and they're in that store." "I know, Ravage disengaged to help it." "I think...I think my rescuer was Holly...That means..." "She's facing them alone." "Who's facing who alone?" It was Dino. Thanks to Holly's ambush, Frenzy retreated and convinced Barricade to disengage from Dino. "Vanille was injured by Laserbeak, but Holly came and is now facing both Ravage AND Laserbeak in that store. I'm going to go help her, keep an eye on Vanille." "Better idea: RATCHET!" Ratchet looked back from his duel with Soundwave. "Let me handle gravel-mouth, you take care of your partner. She's been wounded!" Ratchet responded and, allowing Dino to take on Soundwave, went to tend to Vanille. Meantime, Fang, preparing her Thermic Lance, charged into the Electronics Store, only to see an army of spider-robots fighting Ravage, while Holly seemed to slash at the air in front of her. Then, she seemed to rotate her 'fight', revealing her opponent to be a razor-thin dinosaur-postured robot. Holly slashed at it, but it seemed unphased and tried to charge her, only for her to rotate again, and Fang lost sight of the robot. Then, she recognized one robot she didn't see...and just barely dodged a strafe from Laserbeak. Preparing her Lance, she waited until Laserbeak was close, and thrusted, Laserbeak nimbly dodged the attack, but the heat produced by the tip of the weapon was hot enough for the Decepticon Bird to feel. It shrieked in agony, drawing both the Razor-Bot's and Ravage's attention. Ravage lunged...but was blasted away by Ratchet, Vanille limping behind him. The Razor-Bot then seemed to dissintegrate into a bunch of ball-bearings, which Ravage then devoured. Both Ravage and Laserbeak then retreated to Soundwave, and the trio escaped. Holly finally turned to Vanille, and retracted her helmet. "Are you alright, Vanille?" Holly asked, concerned, once her helmet was completely retracted. "I'm alright," Vanille responded, "Thanks." Then, the sounds of engines sounded. The group prepared for a fight, but it turned out to be Sideswipe, Roadbuster, and Topspin, with Sen, Claire, and Serah. "Holly!" Sen called, "We've been looking everywhere for you!" "IceBite tried to call us: he said the Deceptcions released a hyper-robot on the outskirts of the city. It devastated Ash Ketchum's forces, Ash and his tank crew barely escaped." "Well, let's get over there! Come on!" Everyone got into their Autobot partner's vehicle modes (Vanille with Fang's help), and they rushed to the outside areas of the city. Chapter 9: The Power of Technomancy IceBite continued to call in his forces, as the massive, mobile Decepticon Furnace, called 'Devastator', slowly entered the city. Optimus turned to him. "Are you certain your forces can take on Devastator?" IceBite just looked at the Autobot leader, before saying, "Absolutely." ---- Ash and his team just barely kept ahead of the walking monstrocity. Once a couple hundered meters into the city, a group of armored soldiers appeared and fired at the behemoth. Queen Ashelia was leading them. "Tank Commander, it's good I found you," Ashelia said in her characteristically-cold voice. "Yeah, I think it's good you found me too," Ash said. "None of my tanks survived. Myself and my Tank crew is all that remains. I haven't even SEEN Lennox and Ironhide since that behemoth showed up." "I'm not sure where he is either, but according to Optimus's reports, IceBite's calling in all of the rest of his forces to take this thing on." "I just hope they get here soon." The duo looked back at the behemoth Devastator, as it began sucking in surrounding cars and buildings in its vacuum-like mouth. "Let's...go...anywhere else but here." "Agreed." Ashelia and Ash, along with Ashelia's forces and Ash's team, retreated further into the city. ---- Ironhide, Lennox, and Epps ran through the city, with the NEST Soldiers. After Devastator appeared, they worked to get into a more defensible position. Chapter 10: No Sacrifice, No Victory Chapter 11: Aftermath Epilogue Characters Main Characters *Optimus Prime *Megatron *Holly Lund-Urec *William Lennox *Garrett Hamilton *Kristine Pahlke Other Characters *Ratchet *Bumblebee *Sideswipe *Ironhide *Mirage, aka 'Dino' *Roadbuster *Leadfoot *Topspin *Wheelie *Brains *The Fallen *Starscream *Bonecrusher *Blackout *Brawl *Barricade *Soundwave *Shockwave *Crankcase *Crowbar *Hatchet *Frenzy *Scorponok *Scalpel *Ravage *Laserbeak *Reedman/Microcons *Devastator *Leinad Llehctim *Natalia Llehctim *May Vera *Jackal *Fallaf *Tory Lund *Sen Urec *Alban Pahlke *Lillian York *Lancelot *Onua *Viper *Skar *Gilgamesh *Enkidu *Claire Farron-Ferran *Snow Villers *Serah Farron-Villers *Fang *Vanille *Sam Witwicky *Carly Brooks-Spencer *Robert Epps *Seymour Simmons *Sarah Lennox *Annabelle Lennox *Fast Saber *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Avery Johnson *Vinna *Alicia *Corpos *Supervisor-7-19 *Vincent Davenport *Terrance Hood *Chancellor Martok *Nalia Mae Sials *Palpatine (Doesn't appear by name, says 2nd line in 'Decepticon Attack') *Kane (Doesn't appear by name, says 4th line in 'Decepticon Attack') Mentioned Characters *Dawn *Unknown Order of Mata Nui Toa of Plantlife *Vayne *Ryan Ferran *Zack Sigurdson *Visarius *Darth Agonon Category:Stories 1